


You Keep Me Right

by sherbertglasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Episode tag for "The Lying Detective"





	

Sherlock held John as he cried. Soon the sobbing stopped and Sherlock only had moments to hear the small growls before John was punching him in the chest.

"You BLOODY IDIOT!!!" he roared as Sherlock backed away. "First the aeroplane and now this! Are you just going to go on a drugs binge every time I leave your company?!"

"It wasn't a binge-" Sherlock began.

"Do you know what that does to me?! Do you?" John continued.

"I was trying to-"

"You said you weren't even sure I was going to turn up while that miserable little troll was smothering you with his bare hands! You were less than a second away from flatlining! You could have died!"

"WELL, WHAT'S THE POINT OF MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU IN IT?!" Sherlock screamed unexpectedly. Unexpected even to himself. They were both stunned into silence for a moment. Then Sherlock calmed himself and continued. "Yes, I overdosed before I got on the plane. Mycroft had told me it was a suicide mission anyway and that, even if I survived, I could never return to Britain. No, I did not know if I would survive the constant streams of heroin and cocaine in my bloodstream this past week or Culverton's murder house, and despite Mary's belief in your affection for me, I was only about fifty percent sure you didn't want me gone from this earth after the way she died. But I have never loved anyone until I loved you and I don't think anyone could ever be as close to me as you are and accept me for who I truly am. So a life without John Watson? How can I call that life?"

John made that face he makes when he mildly short circuits. "Back up a bit. You... love me?"

"Yes! I thought I'd made that fairly obvious over the years."

"Did you mean as a friend or IN love?"

"In love, obviously."

John looked down and rubbed his forehead. "Obviously..." he chucked to himself. "Obviously," he mumbled to himself again, this time frustrated. "You will never learn how to communicate with regular humans will you? It's not obvious unless you tell me! Not to me at least."

"I deduced that my feelings were not reciprocated," said Sherlock by way of an excuse.

"You moron," said John, before grabbing his face and kissing him as hard as he could.

"Then I was wrong?" asked Sherlock, bewildered and a little breathless.

"Very much so," said John firmly.

"I never thought I'd be happy of that," Sherlock smiled and kissed him again.

When they'd finished, John switched immediately to command mode and said in his Captain John Watson voice. "You're going to flush all the drugs and I'm moving back into 221B."

"Yes sir!" He said with a smirk. Maybe now he could tell him how much Army John turned him on.


End file.
